


The Fight for Antar

by Razial



Series: Retribution [2]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: Sequel to The End Time: Max, Michael, Tess, Isabel, Ava, Zhan and Wrath prepare to rage war against Ka'var to win back their world.





	

The Fight for Antar

Author: Razial  
Beta: Hawklan

Summary: Sequel to The End Time: Max, Michael, Tess, Isabel, Ava, Zhan and Wrath prepare to rage war against Ka'var to win back their world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters involved with it, it belongs to Jason Katims.

Chapter 1

Liz and Maria looked into the sky as they heard the loud noise echo around them. They noticed a white light just over the hill. Carlson quickly looked up as well and cursed as he saw the light. "Damn it, get me the base now," he demanded to the nearest marine.

"Yes sir," the man said and swallowed nervously as he handed his commander a radio.

"This is Major Carlson, we need fighter support now. We have a hostile ship just north of Roswell," he all but bellowed into the radio.

"Understood, E.T.A twenty minutes," came the reply.

"Is it too late?" asked Maria.

"Not yet," Carlson hissed.

The ship was just lifting into the atmosphere as the jets came into view, before they could lock their weapons onto the alien ship it took off at an incredible speed leaving the earth jets far behind.

"This is Night Hawk, sorry Major the ship is gone," one of the pilots reported.

"Damn it," Carlson cursed as he led his men in search of a way around the crater the aliens created to stall them.

"We failed, Alex's killer just went free," Liz all most screamed. She had failed her friend and allowed his killer to escape punishment.

"You never know Liz, they may come back and we'll have another chance," Maria said trying to be comforting to her distraught friend.

"I doubt it, their identities have been compromised, they wouldn't risk it," Carlson told them as he walked towards them.

"They may be forced to risk it, their planet is in the hands of a dictator, the person responsible for their deaths the first time around," Liz said as she looked back into the sky hoping she was right.

"Well there's nothing left to do tonight, we might as well leave. I'll be coming to talk to you both tomorrow," Carlson said with a heavy sigh.

"Fine,'" Liz said as she turned and headed away from them, Maria followed close behind, neither noticed Carlson's dark glare as he watched them leave.

+T+

Max sat holding his son next to Tess as she slept in the room they had been given. Isabel was in the room next to them with Michael and Wrath and next to them were Zhan and Ava. The entire crew seemed to be a little off balance at seeing two of each member of the royal four except Isabel, but they quickly recovered their senses as they set course for Aral. Max felt a little better that the crew had taken on Human form so they didn't seem to Alien. He wondered what would happen once they reached Aral and then Antar itself. How would he handle seeing thousands of aliens, talking to them and interacting with them? He shook his head as he yawned. He was still trying to stay awake, but he was failing and soon he closed his eyes and sank back into the bed that they were on. He was relieved that these ships had something you could sleep on. The captain had said that because it was such a long journey between Aral and Earth it was necessary for them to be able to sleep for a few hours.

Zhan paced the room they were in somewhat nervously, he had thought about this for so long, but he had never believed it would actually happen. He was going home, however to enjoy that experience he had to help defeat Ka'var and his followers and then there was Lani. His own sister had betrayed him not once but twice. Max was lucky that Isabel had none of Valundra's memories. He swore that he, Ava and Wrath would make Lani pay for what she had done. Another thing that made him nervous was the fact that he could see his mother again, if she was still alive. He wondered how Max felt about that. He wondered if he had any plans on how to defeat Ka'var. This was a huge gamble, but in the end that was what they had been sent to Earth for, so that they could return and free their people one day.

Isabel could only think about two things as she watched Michael and Wrath talk. The first thing was how her human parents and Jessie were. She couldn't stop thinking how he had left them in the alley near the UFO centre. The second thing was what her real mother would be like once they got past Ka'var, Nicholas and Lani. When her thoughts came to Lani she began to feel really angry. She had a score to settle with her double. Thanks to Lani her relationship with Max had almost been destroyed and she wanted her to pay for it. Then there was the fact that she had not only corrupted Wrath, but also murdered her brother's double. Although thanks to Ava both of those problems had been solved, thanks to stealing one of the healing stones she had revived Zhan and then they had managed to make Wrath see his error. 'What would happen when they arrive on Aral? How would the people treat them?' she wondered.

Michael was somewhat surprised that he and his double were so alike. They were discussing how their lives on Earth had been and found out both were full of pain and trouble. He had also asked about what Wrath remembered of their past life as well as their relationship with Valundra. Wrath remembered everything from their world, just like Max did now. He wanted so badly to remember as well that he was thinking about asking Max and Tess or even Wrath to help him begin to remember. He doubted Isabel would want to remember anything from her past life, especially her betrayal of their family. According to Wrath they had a cousin on Aral who most likely was a member of the resistance, as he strongly doubted he would join Ka'var and the skins. Their cousin's name was Fal'car and he had been one of the royal guards just before Ka'var had attacked. Michael had asked how Wrath knew he was still alive and he just shrugged and said he hoped he was still alive.

+T+

Major Carlson stormed into his office; his men were all trying to avoid him and his temper. Unfortunately not all of them had been successful and had to bear the full extent of his anger. They had just lost the chance to capture and study eight aliens. Liz and Maria had confirmed four of them as very hostile. The fact that they outsmarted him had really annoyed him. The one who had crashed four nights ago had killed ten of their best scientists and five marines. If Liz had been right and they were forced to return he hoped he would have the chance to capture them again, he vowed he would not fail again.

+T+

Liz had decided to sleep over at Maria's so they could talk about what had happened in the last twenty four hours. Their lives had been turned upside down again except this time they had betrayed the aliens instead of helping them. Both knew it had been the right choice from their point of view. By aiding Tess they had betrayed them all and especially Alex's memory. Liz was still having trouble getting over the way Max had told her that their relationship was dead. That he was no longer just Max Evans he was now also Zhan, King of Antar and husband to Ava, as that was Tess's real name. Maria had been having a lot of trouble with Michael so it wasn't having too much of an emotional effect on her yet. But finally she could no longer hold back her emotions and she began to cry as Maria quickly gathered her in a hug.

+T+

Jim Valenti slowly pulled the car into a motel car park and shut off the engine. They had been driving for nearly five hours nonstop and Kyle had fallen asleep. He wondered how Max and the others were doing now, somewhere out there on an alien ship. Then he wondered how his father would have coped with this situation. He shook his head with a smile, knowing they would be safe. Max would do everything to ensure it. For him and Kyle now it was over, no more running and hiding from the FBI or the army. They were going to visit a friend of his, who would create them new identities and make it look like Jim and Kyle Valenti were dead. Not even Liz and Maria would know they were still alive.

+T+

Max woke to find Tess holding their son and watching him with an intense and loving gaze, he smiled as the memory of the first time they had made love on Earth came back to him. As much as it had been unexpected and the fact that he was under great stress at the time they had both been willing participants.

"Hey," Tess said leaning down and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, but Max instantly reached up and deepened it for a few seconds before letting her go.

"Hey," he finally returned.

"The Captain called a few minutes ago. He told me to tell you we're almost there," Tess told him smiling. Max nodded as he sat up properly and yawned. He realized now that he would have a long day of planning on how to retake Antar with as few casualties as possible. However his memory of Ka'var's uprising left him with little doubt that many would die.

"Max?" Tess asked concerned at Max's silence.

"I'm fine, we'd better get everyone together, we're got a lot of planning to do," Max said with a smile.

"I know, but can we just lay here for a while?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure," he said, placing a hand around and guiding her to him. She laid her head against his chest as she held their son, Max used his other hand to hold his son's hand.

+T+

Zhan was sleeping next to Ava who was now wide awake with fear, she had wanted to go home for so long, but now they faced a hard fight to free their planet and their people and what scared her most was the fact that she could lose Zhan. He would be helping Max leading the fight and she feared his noble and fierce personality would get him killed, especially if he faced Nicholas or Ka'var himself. She would never be able to live without Zhan. She loved him with everything she was and she now knew that Zhan loved her just as much. Since she had revived him he had made her fully aware of just how much he loved her. She was glad Max had finally realized he loved Tess even though it had cost him Liz's friendship. It was after all what was supposed to happen and what was destined to happen. Zhan finally began to stir and she smiled as he subconsciously pulled her closer, his eyes finally opened and focused on her and so she quickly hid her fear before he could see it.  
2\. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The captain of the vessel made his way to Max's chamber with his second in command. He had felt very lucky and honored when Laric had chosen him to bring back the royal four and their doubles. He couldn't wait for the war against Ka'var to begin. Ka'var was responsible for the death of his sister during the uprising and he wanted him to pay and soon he would have that revenge. Their king had finally returned and the fact that there were now two of them made him believe that it increased their chances of success. His second in command shared this view, as he had lost not only a sister, but his father and mother as well. They had grown very close since the uprising and now they would fight side by side for the fate of their world.

Max was just finishing getting dressed when the captain and his second entered. Tess was already dressed and was now feeding the baby with the last of the milk they had taken from the UFO centre.

"Your Highness," both greeted him.

Max just nodded his head, not really knowing what else to do. He had the memories of being a king, but actually being one was a whole different thing.

"We are now only three hours away from Aral," the captain reported.

"Good, is there somewhere me and the others can plan our attack against Ka'var?" Max asked.

"Of course your highness," the captain nodded. "We were ordered to bring up maps and all other relevant data for you to use by Laric," he added.

"Great where did you set it up?" Max asked.

"In the secondary bridge room, I will take you there now and my second will collect the other royal members and bring them to join you," the captain answered.

Max nodded as Tess came over, holding their now sleeping son. The captain nodded to her and then began to walk out of the room. Max and Tess followed him as they watched the captain's second entering Zhan and Ava's chamber first. They both guessed it was because they were the doubles of themselves.

They entered a huge chamber with a lot of controls and screens. Each had information running through them and Max noticed it was in the same language the book had been in, luckily now he remembered how to read it. He then noticed the table in the middle of the room where maps and other material were laid out. As he and Tess moved over to the table Zhan and Ava entered the chamber, followed by Wrath, Michael and Isabel. After them the captain's second entered as well.

"These are maps of both Aral and Antar, including Ka'var's military forces and the palace where he and Valundra are staying," the captain informed them.

"Where is our mother kept?" Zhan asked.

"She is kept in the palace. Ka'var dares not to kill her. If he did there would be more of our people joining the resistance," the captain answered.

"We have to make sure we reach the palace before Ka'var can harm her," Zhan said to Max, his gaze was full of fire.

"Agreed," Max nodded. He didn't want to put his mother's life in danger and somehow they had to reach the palace just as the fight began if possible.

"That will be hard your highness," the captain said with a frown.

"I'm sure there is a way Maxwell," Michael said confidently.

"Well, let's start going through this information, then we come up with a plan," Max said. The others all nodded as the captain and his second left them to their work.

Max scanned the maps for the hundredth time trying to find the quickest route to the palace, but so far it seemed that at the first sign of trouble Ka'var's forces would manage to cut off all charges to the palace. That meant Ka'var would have time to either kill his mother or use her as a hostage when the rebels arrived. Wrath and Michael were going over the information on Ka'var's forces, while Isabel, Ava and Tess were going through the information on the planet itself. Zhan was next to him trying to see the way to the palace alongside him. They all were quite tired and they were only an hour away from Aral according to the captain. So far they hadn't managed to find a decent plan to over throw Ka'var, not without wide spread bloodshed.

"Anything?" Zhan asked while rubbing his neck.

"Nothing yet, what we need is the location of the rebel bases, especially the ones on Antar," Max replied.

"The captain said only Laric would give us that information," Zhan reminded him.

"I know, but we need it now," Max said somewhat angry.

"Maybe you could try ordering them to give it to us," Tess said, as she walked over followed by Ava and Isabel.

"I don't want to push it. I'm just getting used to being here," Max said with a shake of his head.

"Then maybe I should try. I am you and you are me and we are both are king," Zhan said with a smile.

"We have to let him try Maxwell. If we want to come up with a good enough plan to overthrow Ka'var without too much bloodshed then we need all the relevant information," Michael told him as he and his double joined the discussion.

"Okay," Max nodded at his double. "Don't be too demanding, okay?" he warned him.

"No problem." Zhan smiled and then headed for the bridge.

"You're worried about what Nicholas said during the summit aren't you Max? About your predecessor making bad decisions?" Tess asked.

"I don't want to alienate them by been too demanding or arrogant," Max explained.

"It'll be okay Max," Isabel told him and he managed to give her a smile.

Zhan walked onto the bridge for the first time since they had boarded the ship. The captain and his second spotted him and walked over to him. "Is there a problem?" the captain asked.

The fact that the captain hadn't addressed him as highness as he did Max was beginning to annoy him. He was also Zhan and that meant he also had a right to the throne of Antar. He quickly shook his head and cleared his thoughts. "We need the information about the location of the rebel bases on Antar and we need them now," Zhan answered.

"I already informed his highness that only Laric can give you that information," the captain shot back.

"Then I'm ordering you to give us the information," Zhan told him with a frown.

"You are not the king," the captain responded.

"But I'm. I'm Zhan just as much as Max is," Zhan replied angrily.

"He was certified by the emissary during the summit, you were not," the captain told him.

"We need this information to plan the attack," he explained.

"I am sorry, but only Laric and the other leaders have that information," the captain told him.

Zhan sighed. ‘Why hadn't they just told them that in the first place instead of making it seem that they had it, but only Laric would give it to them?' He turned and made his way of the bridge. He decided to talk to Max about the highness issue. He didn't mind not being king, but the fact that their people didn't see him as king was very annoying. He had the right just like Max did.

+T+

Carlson walked into the Crash Down followed by two of his best men. He noticed that Liz and Maria were sitting at one of the tables in the background. Both looked tired but he didn't care, he had run ragged by General Parker for his failure to capture the aliens and now he wanted to take his anger out on someone and he chosen Liz and Maria for that purpose. He walked over and sat in front of them. He glared at the two girls who just stared back at him.

"So what do you want, I thought it was over?" Liz asked rubbing her eyes.

"I want to know why they escaped and I want to know if you were secretly helping them," Carlson sneered as he spoke, his anger over taking his common sense.

"No we did not," Liz almost shouted before realizing that would attract her parent's attention.

"Yeah well I'm under orders to find out why the aliens escaped and that means I have to question you all over again," Carlson told them.

"Why would we help the bitch who killed our friend?" Liz demanded to know.

"Maybe you were lying about him being killed by the female alien. According to the official police report he was in a car accident and they suspected it may have been suicide," Carlson replied.

"He did not commit suicide," Liz said through clenched teeth.

"We'll see, I have ordered a new investigation into it. My men here will escort you to the base," Carlson informed them.

"What? We have work to do here," Maria argued.

"Not until I have my answers," Carlson told them as he stood up and walked out of the shop. Liz and Maria were flanked by the two guards and forced to exit the shop.

"I can't believe this," Liz hissed, her anger beginning to get the better of her.

"Liz," Maria warned her friend, knowing that when she got angry her powers flared and in this company that would be very bad.  
3\. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zhan entered the secondary bridge a bit more calm now. He walked over to the table where Max was discussion the strength and weaknesses of Ka'var's forces.

"Well how did it go?" Wrath asked.

"They can't give us the information, because they don't have it here. Only Laric and the other leaders of the resistance have the information," Zhan told them.

"Great," Max sighed somewhat annoyed.

"So what now Max?" Ava asked her lovers’ double.

"We use what we have here and come up with what we can. Like how to take Ka'var's bases and things like that," Max answered trying to stop himself yawing.

"Well we'd better get started then. We only have a half hour left before we arrive on Aral," Zhan said with a nod.

+T+

Liz paced the room she and Maria were kept in and she was having trouble keeping her anger under control. If she lost it now inside the army base she would be in deep trouble, especially with Carlson keeping a close eye on them. If he found out she had powers like Max and the others he would use her to keep his reputation secured and make up for allowing Max and the others to escape.

"How long do you think they're going to keep us here?" Maria asked.

"I don't know, but I can't keep calm much longer," Liz answered leaning against the wall.

"You have to Liz or we are going to be in a lot more trouble," Maria warned her.

"I know, this is all that bitch's fault," Liz seethed.

"Liz, you're going to blow up if you think about her," Maria said sitting down on a nearby bed.

Liz just nodded and turned away from her friend and tried to concentrate on something more relaxing than Tess and Max, just as the door to the room opened and Carlson walked in flanked by three marines.

"I hope you feel a bit more relaxed now," Carlson said with false concern.

"Yeah we feel so much better," Maria said sarcastically.

"Good, follow me," Carlson ordered them as he turned and left. The guards stayed until Liz and Maria followed him reluctantly.

"Where are we going now?" Liz demanded.

"My superior, General Parker, wants to question you, Maria and who is already in his office," Carlson replied.

"Great," Liz hissed quietly.

+T+

Zhan motioned for Max to follow him into the hallway while they took a break for planning their attack. He had decided to see if Max could get him the recognition he deserved.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Have you noticed that this crew refers to you as your highness, but not me?" Zhan asked.

"Not really, I take it you want the same recognition as you are also the reincarnation of the former king of Antar?" Max guessed.

"Yes, it's not that I want to be king after all this, but I do deserve to be addresses properly as I am Zhan," Zhan explained.

"I'll see what I can do, but it may have to do with the fact that they see you as the secondary set of the royal four," Max told him.

"I know that, Wrath explained that was how our set is viewed, but still I am you and as a reincarnation of their former king I deserve to be addressed as such," Zhan replied.

"But you don't want to be king once this is all over?" Max asked.

"No, plus you and Tess have a stronger claim as you have an heir," Zhan said with a smile.

"I'll have a talk with them once we get to Aral, but for now we'd better get back to planning our assault on Ka'var," Max assured his double.

"Razor," Zhan smiled as he followed Max back into the room.

+T+

General Parker was seated in front of his desk as Major Carlson led Liz and Maria into his office. Brody was already sitting on a chair facing him. Liz and Maria both noticed that he was nervous and confused, he smiled somewhat at seeing them, but it quickly vanished.

"Sit down," Parker commanded, they did as ordered.

Major Carlson stayed behind them with one his men. Liz had managed to calm herself down during their walk, but she knew she wouldn't last long if pushed, especially by Carlson himself.

"I want to know why those aliens escaped," Parker commanded.

"We don't know. We did everything we could to help you capture them," Maria replied.

"So you say, but Major Carlson seems to think you were actually helping them and diverting my men in their hunt," Parker told them leaning back into his chair.

"Major Carlson is mistaken," Liz told him sternly.

"We'll see. You're both going to have a lie detector test. If it's positive you will be under arrest for lying to the United States military. If its negative I will allow you to you leave, is that understood?" he told them, they both just nodded.

"What about me?" Brody asked.

"We are confused how you remember none of the events Major Carlson has reported you were part of. Now, according to Miss Parker there, you can be possessed by an alien named Laric if this is the case then you could be a threat," Parker answered.

"I doubt Laric would need to possess Brody ever again as Max and the others have left the planet. That was the only reason why he took Brody's body," Liz said, hoping to spare Brody any trouble. She knew if they did all get out of this they would have to answer a lot of questions that Brody would no doubt have.

+T+

Max walked onto the bridge with Tess by his side. They held hands and stayed in close contact. Ava and Zhan were looking after their son, while they talked with the captain and his second. He had decided to sort the situation with Zhan out now as well as a few other things. The captain noticed them and quickly walked over to them and bowed his head slightly.

"Is there a problem highness?" the captain asked as his second joined them.

"No we just need to speak with you about a few things," Max replied.

"Of course," the captain nodded and led them to a room just next to the bridge. It was pretty small compared to most of the rooms, but it had a table and a few chairs in it.

"This is where I rest, I need to be close to the bridge in case of an emergency," the captain explained.

"I understand," Max said while looking around the room and taking in every detail.

"What is it you wish to discuss, highness?" the captain inquired as he sat in the tallest of the chairs.

"First thing is my double," Max told him.

"What about him?" the captain asked with a frown.

"Well he and I have both noticed how you refer to me as highness and yet you do not do so with him. How come?" Max told him.

"There can only be one king highness. If there was two then it could cause another rebellion," the captain replied.

"True, but my double has no intentions on being king after all this, but he does have the right to be addressed as highness as well. He is the reincarnation of your king as much as I am," Max explained to him.

"So you wish us to address him as highness as well, is that correct?" the captain asked.

"Yes I do, like I said we both have the right to the title, however he has no wish to rule," Max nodded.

"Very well highness," the captain nodded.

"Also I would to know what will happen once we reach Aral?" Max asked.

"Laric will meet us at Aral along with some of the rebellion's greatest fighters," the captain explained. "They will take you to Antar under the cover on a stolen ship which has Ka'var's markings on it," the captain added. 

"That way it will not be stopped or searched at the security check points," the captain's second finally spoke.

"I see, so we'll finally meet Laric face to face," Tess said with a smile, knowing Max had wanted to talk with Laric since his memory had returned.

"Is that all your highness?" the captain asked while standing up.

"Yes thank you," Max nodded and led Tess out of the small room and back towards the secondary bridge where the others were.

+T+

Liz was once again pacing across the room she and Maria had been locked in, however this time Maria wasn't there to keep her calm. She was in another room having the lie detector test. Her anger at Tess, Max and everything to do with the hybrids were beginning to get to her. She was going to lose soon if they didn't get out of here fast. The door suddenly opened and Brody was pushed into it. Liz groaned as she knew she would now be hounded by Brody for what he had learned in General Parker's office, especially about him been processed by Laric.

"Liz," Brody said with a nod.  
"How are you doing Brody?" she asked, hoping to keep the conversation off anything to do with aliens. However her luck had obviously deserted her as Brody quickly began to ask her to explain what she had said in the general's office.

"Well Liz?" Brody asked as she tried to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Brody," Liz began, trying to make up some sort of lie of deflection, but Brody wouldn’t listen.

"I want an explanation now Liz," he told her, his anger was in full swing and she became somewhat nervous.

"Okay Brody, but you better sit down," she said with a shake of her head, knowing it was useless to lie now as Max and the others had left. No harm could come from telling Brody the truth now and it wasn't like she owed Max and the others anything anymore. Brody sat on one of the beds, but his eyes never left her. It was as if he was watching for signs of deceit.

"Max, Isabel, Tess, Michael and the people who look like them are alien hybrids," Liz started simply.

"Excuse me?" Brody asked shocked. "Are you telling me I was close to at least seven aliens and no one told me?" he asked angrily.

"Yes, neither Maria nor I could tell you Brody, it was a secret," Liz told him.

"I don't believe it. Max was an alien?" he said and it seemed to Liz he was trying to convince himself rather than asking her to clarify it.

"Yes, they've been hiding in Roswell since they came here," Liz told him. "The signal you found that attracted you here was sent out by Max and the others when they activated two alien communicators," she added.

"I see, so that’s also why Max seemed so interested in that device I found?" Brody asked.

"Yes, it's a device that stops them from using their powers. Once you were electrocuted it allowed you to access the memories of the alien who used your body to communicate with them, so you could use the device yourself," Liz informed him.

"So I have the memories of some alien in my head, how come I could never access them until I got electrocuted as you say?" Brody asked.

"I don't know. Laric must have placed some sort of shield around them, making sure you would never uncover them," Liz suggested.

"Max knew this alien was using my body, why didn't he tell me? At least then I could have made sense out of why I kept thinking I have been abducted," Brody said his anger back in full fold.

"I don't think Max wanted to involve you. Everyone who got involved paid a price, especially Alex," Liz said, her own anger flaring as she remembered her dead friend.

"Wasn't he killed in a car accident?" Brody asked confused.

"No, he was killed by Tess," Liz said, her anger beginning to get the better of her.

"Why?" Brody asked.

"Because she is a cold hearted bitch," Liz spat, her powers suddenly flaring knocking two of the nearby beds screeching across the room, just as Major Carlson walked into the room followed by Maria and two guards.

"Oh no," Maria said as she realized Carlson had seen Liz using her powers. Brody seemed shocked and was slowly backing away from her.

"You're one of them, guards," Carlson roared. The two guards quickly flanked Liz, who was just recovering from her power flare and slowly realized her situation had become much worse.  
4\. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Max stood on the bridge next to Tess as she held their son, while Zhan and Ava stood next to them with Isabel along with Michael and Wrath behind them as the captain brought the ship down onto Aral's landing platform. It surprised Max that they could land such a big ship on the planet itself. He was very nervous about meeting Laric face to face, but also very excited about it. He placed his arm around Tess and brought her closer, causing her to look at him and give him a loving smile that he returned.

"I can't believe it, we're on another planet," Isabel said quietly.

"I know. It's amazing," Max said, glancing at his sister.

"We're not just on another planet guys, we're almost home," Wrath added smiling.

"Yeah, but we're far from home. We still have to get rid of Ka'var and Lani and the rest of their followers," Zhan added fiercely.

"I know, but at least we're one step closer to home," Ava said kissing Zhan on the cheek quickly. He smiled and took her hand in his and gave it a kiss in return.

"You're right," he told Ava who just smiled at him.

"Well Maxwell, now the real struggle begins," Michael told him.

"Yeah, but we're together and that makes us stronger than anything," Max said giving each of his friends and his wife a smile.

"United we will win, right Max?" Tess asked.

"Yes we will win," he said, giving her a confident smile. "We have to," he added silently.

"Highness we have completed the landing. I will escort you to the rear entrance where Laric will be waiting for you," the captain told him.

"Thanks, and thanks for coming to get us," Max told the captain giving him a smile.

"The honor was ours highness. We have brought the royal family back to us, so that they can lead us to final victory against Ka'var and finally our planet will be free again," the captain told him as he faced the entire group, each of them just smiled and followed the captain of the bridge.

+T+

Liz was now standing in a cell with five guards posted in front of her door in case she tried to escape. Maria and Brody were in cells just across from her. Maria was scared and fearful as what would happen now, however Brody was more confused than anything else. Liz herself couldn't stop berating herself for her slip in control, now her life was forfeit. She was sure of it. They now knew she had alien powers just like Max and the others and she guessed her next destination was the white room and that she feared more than anything.

"Liz?" Brody's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to know what just happened and how you did that?" he asked, ignoring the guards' cold glare.

"I don't know," Liz lied, hoping to trick her way out of this mess.

"I doubt that," Carlson's voice was heard. They each looked out of their cells and see the Major standing near the first guard.

"I really didn't know I could do that," Liz protested.

"Hey... maybe it's a side effect of being healed by the aliens Liz. I mean you've studied science, maybe their powers have special effects on humans," Maria suggested, going along with Liz's idea knowing what she was trying to do.

"That is a possibility. We'll find out soon enough," Carlson said with a cold smile before walking away. The smile sent shivers up Liz's spine.

+T+

Max followed closely behind the captain with his hand over Tess's shoulder, while she carried their son. Directly behind them were Zhan, Ava, Isabel, Michael and Wrath which brought up the rear. They walked towards a tall building, which was built in what looked like silver crystal, and the windows seemed to be see-through. They entered the building and were shocked to see a replica of Brody standing near the corner.

"Brody?" Max asked, forgetting in his surprise how the crew of the ship had taken on human form to make them feel more at home. It didn't occur to him that Laric would do the same.

"No, it's me Laric," the replica replied with a frown.

"Oh sorry, I just forgot to suspect something like this," Max explained.

"No problem, we' don't have much time. Thank you Captain Ja'nar," Laric said, clearly dismissing the man.

The captain nodded, then bowed to Max and the others and then returned to his ship without a second glance.

"I trust your trip was uneventful?" Laric asked.

"Yeah no problems, we did a bit of planning our attack on Ka'var while on route," Max replied.

"First each of you please take one of these. They are already active so we don't need to explain how they will work," Laric told them.

"What do they do?" Max inquired as he was handed a rectangle like device much like the device Brody had acquired, that stopped them from using their powers. He had forgotten its name for now, but there were a few differences such as a red crystal in the center and two purple lights on it.

"They will make you appear just like us. We can't have you walking around Aral or Antar looking like humans. Ka'var would know instantly something was wrong if he got a report stating humans were on this planet," Laric explained to them.

"Cool," Michael said with a smile.

"Also do not talk to anyone outside the people here, okay?" Laric told them.

"Understood," Max nodded, as did the others.

"Okay let's go," Laric said as he headed for the exit. Max and the others followed quickly as Laric's companions took up the rear.

+T+

Liz was escorted towards a nearby building, but as soon as she was inside Liz knew she was about to become some sort of experiment. She closed her eyes and suddenly cried out in her mind for Max's help.

+T+

Max almost stopped walking as he heard what sounded like Liz crying out for help. Tess looked at him strangely as he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just... it sounded like Liz was calling out for help," Max answered.

"You mean she used her powers to contact you like Isabel can?" Tess asked confused.

"Yes, it's possible she copied the ability when Isabel used her to warn me about Lani the last time we met our doubles," Max nodded.

"Maybe she's trying to trick you," Michael said from behind them.

"Well we can't do anything anyway, we're on another planet," Isabel reminded them.

"We'll talk later, it's possible she'll try again," Max told them.

Tess didn't look too happy about this new development, but Max gave her a warm smile and quickly leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry Tess, I'm not going to leave you or our son," he told her, she smiled at him and nodded.

+T+

Liz sat dejectedly in her cell. Carlson who had watched the entire thing with a cold smile had subjected her to hours of tests. Her body felt like it had been turned inside out. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she feared to close her eyes in case they came for her again. Since they had taken her she had heard a small voice inside her head calling out for Max that annoyed her and filled her with anger. Why should she trust him to help now, after he had already betrayed her once before. Hell he most likely thought it would be funny seeing her like this.  
5\. Chapter 5

Max sat in what he could describe as an alien version of a van, except that it was flying instead of driving on the ground. Tess was asleep next to him, while Isabel held Zhan. Max was happy that his sister had something else to think about than why Jessie had run away at the UFO center and what their real mother would think of her, once she learned the truth. Across from them were Zhan and Ava who were talking quietly. About what Max couldn’t guess, but form the smile of their faces he guessed it was something good. Michael and Wrath were next to two of Laric's men at the back. They were busy talking strategy, which didn’t surprise him as he knew Michael had waited for this day since he came out of the pod and he also knew Wrath had wanted nothing more than to go home, which is how Lani had corrupted him. She had used his one weakness against him.

"So where are we going, Laric?" he asked as he looked at Laric, who sat next to the driver.

"To one of our small hidden ports, from there we'll take a small fighter to Antar," Laric replied.

"How long will the trip take?" Max inquired.

"If we don't run into any trouble with Ka'var's forces then about three hours," Laric answered.

"Then what?" Isabel asked, joining the conversation.

"We will take you to one of the bases and then that's where you will take over. From there it's all up to you," Laric told them with a smile.

Max and Isabel shared a glance at the prospect that the entire planet and its neighbors’ future all rested on what they would do next. They both feared they would make a mistake and yet they knew they could not afford to think like that. Max closed his eyes and tried to sleep only to hear Liz's voice once again, asking for his help although it was still laced with anger and betrayal.

"Max?" Tess yawned.

"I'm here love," he said kissing her on the top of her head. "What is it?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she replied, taking his hand in hers and kissing it gently. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"No, go back to sleep, we're going to need all the sleep we can," he told her. She smiled at him and rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Max rested his own head on hers and both soon drifted of to sleep, not noticing Laric's wide smile at the sight, nor Isabel's.

+T+

Brody fumed over what was happening to him at the moment and yet none of it had really been his fault. According to the Major and Liz he could be taken over by an alien called Laric. Not just that most of the people he had known here had been alien hybrids, Max and the others had all lied to him and he was very annoyed about that. He had trusted Max and he had betrayed that trust. The only thing that actually made him happy was the fact that he now knew his abductions were real and that his belief in aliens was justified.

+T+

Max stepped into the small fighter with Liz's constant sending for help he was feeling somewhat alert. He knew Tess was growing concerned about how Liz had managed to get through to him with all that had happened and yet he knew she trusted him not to run back to her. That pleased him greatly as he didn't want anything to come between them. He sat down near the pilot's chair and watched as the others came aboard. Tess sat next to him feeding their son with something Laric had given them. Michael sat across from them along with Isabel, while Zhan, Ava and Wrath sat near the exit. Laric and one of his companions sat in the front of the craft, and began preparing the ship for their journey.

"Hopefully we will not run into any problems, but if we do strap yourselves in using the harnesses behind your seats," Laric told them and they all nodded in response. They all watched as the craft ascended and got away from Aral, as soon as it breached the atmosphere they all were amazed at the view of the stars.

"Razor," Wrath said with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"We're finally going home," Zhan said, hugging Ava to him who was almost in tears at the prospect.

Max looked into Tess's eyes and saw the happiness she was feeling at what was about to happen. They were going home and once they dealt with Ka'var and Lani and the other skins they would be free from the endless struggles and fear. But for Max one thing remained in his mind what was he was to do about Liz. Should he leave her in the army's hands or help her somehow? The only thing he knew for now was that freeing his people had to come first and so he hardened his heart and pushed his human side away. He had to be focused and only Zhan could do that. Max was to vulnerable to emotions and he could easily get side tracked, so he had to keep hold of the part of him that was Zhan, the king of Antar or else all would fail.

+T+

Liz woke up to find Maria and Brody now in the same cell as her. Maria's face was full of concern while Brody's showed only a little concern and the rest was anger. She could understand that, they had lied to him for two years since he had arrived and now he knew that he had the right to feel betrayed.

"Hey you okay, Liz?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, except for the huge headache I have," Liz replied as she slowly sat up and leaned against the wall.

"So Liz, are you finally going to tell me the truth?" Brody asked. 

"Later Brody, I don't think I'm up to it," Liz replied as a wave of hunger and pain shot through her.

"I don't care Liz, you've lied to me for two years. Why should I trust what you say now?" Brody demanded.

"Brody?" Maria asked, somewhat startled at his response.

"I'm sorry Maria, but you knew as well didn't you?" he said, finally looking at her.

Maria bowed her head as a bit of guilt rose up in her. She nodded in answer to Brody's question and his anger seemed to increase with Maria's conformation. "I want the full story now, beginning with this alien who can possess me," he told them both with a stern glare.

"Laric is an alien who lives on Max's home planet which is called Antar. They possess humans so that they can talk to someone or do anything else on Earth and Laric used you for this. We found this out when Max went to New York to attend an alien summit if you will. Max didn't tell you because he didn't want to endanger you," Liz told him.

"Why would finally knowing why I believed I had been abducted have endangered me?" he asked hotly.

"If you had accidentally told the wrong person or if the army had found out then you would have been forced to hide or run just like we have been since finding out about Max and the others," Liz answered.

"So what are Max and the others exactly?" Brody asked, some of his anger dying as he became more curious.

"They're hybrids, part alien part human. They were the royal four of their planet, but they were killed in a rebellion led by an alien called Ka'var. Their DNA was mixed with human DNA in the hope that they would be reborn. They were sent to Earth, but their ship crashed in 1947. Their pods however were rescued thanks to the help of an army officer called Hal Carver. One set was taken to a chamber in Pullman's ranch and the second was sent to L.A. I don't know why exactly. Each set had a guardian. The second's set guardian became a movie director as he came to like human life while Nasedo, the first set's guardian, stayed and watched them until he was forced to leave when he was almost discovered. He returned three years ago and he then brought Tess to Roswell to join with Max, Isabel and Michael and complete the set," Liz informed him.

"Why wasn't she with them anyway?" Brody asked.

"I think she didn't come out of her pod at the same time as Max and the others and so they were separated," Liz told him.

"So is there any relation between them?" Brody asked, not noticing the dark look from Liz or the groan from Maria.

"Yes, Max and Isabel are brother and sister. Michael is Isabel's fiancée and Tess is Max's wife," Liz said, the last part full of venom and her hand flashed green. Brody noticed that straight away.

"Why did your hand just flash green?" Brody asked.

"When Max saved my life he somehow changed me and I now have some powers. Unfortunately I can't really control them," Liz answered, hoping that there weren't any cameras or recorders in the cell.

"So are you still human or like them now part alien?" Brody inquired.

"I'm still human, I just have certain powers," Liz replied instantly.

"So who is Laric?" Brody said as he sat down across from them.

"He is Zhan's best friend and before you ask Zhan is Max's real name," Liz replied somewhat angrily.

"I see and he used me to contact Max because I was close to him?" Brody mused.

"Sort of," Liz nodded.

+T+

Ava looked to where Max was now holding his son, while Tess slept. She imagined what it would be like if her and Zhan had a child as well. She wondered if he would even want a son or daughter, she turned to look at her husband and noticed he was watching his double as well.

"Zhan?" she said quietly.

"Yes," he answered looking at her fondly.

"After this is all over do you…," she trailed of unable to complete the sentence. Zhan just smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes I would love to have a child with you," he told her, kissing her gently. When he pulled away there were tears in her eyes as he pulled her closer and wrapped her into his arms.

Wrath just smiled at his friends actions and he wished Lani hadn't betrayed them. He had loved her fully and she had destroyed them all in their past life. And then she had done it again. At least this time they had survived and he had managed to repair the damage Lani had caused between him, Zhan and Ava. He couldn't wait to face her so he could make her pay for all the blood that was on her hands. He was somewhat curious to see what would happen between his double and Isabel, now that they were no longer on Earth and the fact that Isabel's human husband had deserted her just as Max came up with the plan to get them home.

Isabel tried to stay awake, but she couldn't fight the tiredness she felt and so her eyes closed slowly and she laid her head on Michael's shoulder. As if by instinct he brought a hand across her shoulder and brought her closer. Max noticed the movement and just smiled somewhat as he looked lovely at his wife who now slept in his lap, while he held their son. He vowed they would succeed in defeating Ka'var and he would do anything necessary, even give up his life to free his people and his family.

+T+

Liz sat sorely in the cell keeping very quite. She was no longer in the mood to answer Brody's questions. At the moment Maria was keeping him busy, but she knew he would start asking her questions again because he still didn't understand everything that had happened. Carlson kept making her uneasy by looking through the opening at her. The look in his eyes was very unnerving. It was like he was waiting for her to make a mistake so he could start testing on her again. She believed Max was aware of her situation due to some part of her calling out to him, using some unknown part of her powers, She guessed it was like Isabel's mind calling, but less powerful. She wondered if he would do anything to help them out of this and if he would risk coming back to at least free them. She doubted it, seen as she had betrayed him.  
6\. Chapter 6

"This is Antar," Laric said as they stepped out of the craft. The journey had been somewhat long, but it had given them all time to rest up and prepare themselves for what lay ahead.

"It's beautiful," Isabel said in awe.

"I never imagined it would be this wonderful," Max said as he looked around at the reddish sky and the two moons visible. The few buildings he could see were very big and quite fantastic. The light that reflected of it gave the buildings an emerald glow. Wrath and Michael stood side-by-side looking around with the same surprised look on their faces, neither willing to say anything. Zhan and Ava stood near Tess who was holding baby Zhan close to her. Each had a look of awe and wonder on their faces.

"We have to hurry. We can't afford to be stopped by any of Ka'var's forces. We have to reach the nearest safe base as quickly as possible," Laric informed them with a smile. Max nodded and indicated for Laric to lead on. He waited until Tess moved closer to him and then put his arm around her and followed Laric. Tess smiled peacefully as for the first time since finding Max and the others on Earth she felt she belonged somewhere.

Isabel was totally fascinated by the planet she now found herself on. She had never believed this place would be so beautiful and she began to forget her fears about Jessie and how her parents were coping. All she wanted to do now was met her real mother. She had that longing since they had activated the orbs and received the message from her. 

Michael was almost in shock at finally being here, back home where they belonged. And soon they would be involved in a fight to free this place from the rule of the person responsible for their deaths and exile from their homeworld when they were resurrected in a sense.

+T+

Liz looked up as Carlson walked back towards the cell, this time he had three guards with him. She shivered knowing she was going to be tested again. She noticed Maria and Brody had also noticed.

"The general wishes to speak to you Miss Parker, let’s go," Carlson said his voice very cold.

Liz stood up and dejectedly, exited the cell not once looking at either her friend or Brody. She dreaded what would happen to her next, especially with the way Carlson was acting towards her.

+T+

Max tried to ignore the cries he heard inside his head from Liz, but he couldn't. She was in trouble and no matter what had happened between them he still owed her for all the times she had helped him and the others, including Tess. He decided they had to do something about it now before they got into the fight against Ka'var. He turned to the others and motioned them to gather around.

"We've got a problem," he told them.

One look at Max told Tess all she needed to know. Liz was still crying out for help and Max wanted to do something about it. Max looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile letting her know he wasn't going anywhere.

"What is it Max?" Isabel asked.

"Liz is in trouble, she keeps crying out for help and it is becoming quite distracting to me," he told them.

"She deserves to be in shit for what she did to us," Michael hissed.

"Maybe, I'm not arguing that point. What I'm saying is until we do something about it I'm going to be distracted," he answered.

"But we're on another planet Max. What can we do?" Ava asked confused.

"We can use whatever device Laric used to talk to us on Earth to possess someone on Earth and help her out," Max answered quickly.

"Max, are you sure it's worth the risk?" Zhan asked, worried about anything delaying their attack against Ka'var.

"I'm sure. I can't concentrate when she keeps crying out for help. I hear it every time and I can't block it out," Max told them.

"Ok Max, we'll talk to Laric once we're at the base then we deal with Liz and then we deal with Ka'var. Agreed?" Tess said knowing the human side of Max wouldn’t allow him to leave Liz in danger, not after everything they had gone through before she had returned. As much as she wished his connection to Liz was severed the way he responded to Liz's predicament by wanting to help made her remember just how like Zhan Max was.

"Agreed," Isabel nodded.

"I'm not too sure how Laric will react to this Max, but I guess we still owe them for all the times they helped save our asses, right?" Michael asked.

"Right," Max agreed.

"If Laric agrees and while you're helping Liz, Wrath and I will go through the plans of Ka'var's bases and try and come up with a fast route from the base to the palace, ok?" Zhan informed them.

"Good idea," Max said with a smile.

+T+

Liz woke up sluggishly from whatever had knocked her out. Her talk with General Parker had turned into another interrogation session only ten times as worse as the last one.

"Good you're awake," Isabel said walking towards her.

"Isabel what in the hell, how did you get here?" she asked confused.

"I'm not here, I'm dream walking you," Isabel replied with a frown.

"Why? I betrayed you?" Liz asked standing up.

"Because you keep crying out to Max for help and it's distracting him from dealing with Ka'var. He is about to lead a war against him to reclaim our world, but he can't do that if he is distracted," Isabel explained hotly.

"So, it's his fault I'm here. He betrayed me and the others for that bitch," Liz spat.

"Tess is Max's wife Liz. You knew that ever since we got that message from our mother," Isabel told her, her own anger at Liz's actions beginning to boil over. "Max refused to believe it and that caused Tess to follow Nasedo's plans for turning us over to Ka'var. That is why she betrayed us, she didn't mean to kill Alex even I know that now. It was an accident, but one that could have been avoided by all of us,” she continued. "Max got his memories back after that power outing, he couldn't help realizing his true feelings for Tess and he had to follow his heart," she finished.

"How can you stand there and say it was an accident? Alex loved you, he did everything for you," Liz shouted.

"I know, but it's the truth Liz. Tess didn’t mean to kill Alex. You can choose not to believe it, that's fine by me," Isabel said, barely controlling her anger. "Now the reason I'm am even talking to you is because Max has decided to help get you out of here," she added.

"Maria and Brody are here as well," Liz said smugly.

"Fine, but once you're out of here Liz never try and contact him again. Is that understood?" Isabel warned her former friend.

"Yeah I understand," Liz nodded.

"Good, be ready," Isabel told her before she vanished as Liz really woke up.

+T+

"Max, are you sure this can't wait?" Laric asked as Max, Michael and Tess prepared to use the machine that would allow them to possess humans on Earth.

"I'm sure Laric; it's too distracting having her calling out to me. If that was to happen while I was leading an attack it could be dangerous," Max explained his reasoning to his friend.

"I understand," Laric nodded.

"Ok let’s go," Max said turning to the others.

"Be careful some of your powers won't work while you're controlling the humans," Laric told them as Tess handed her and Max's son over to Ava.

+T+

Liz turned as the door to her cell suddenly opened and a guard stepped in. To her surprise he didn't point his weapon at her or even look threatened by her powers. She noticed two more guards step inside followed by Maria and Brody.

"What's going on? Where are you taking us?" she demanded.

"We're getting you out of here," the first guard told her.

"What?" Liz asked stunned before she remembered what Isabel had told her during her dream walk. "Max?" she asked.

"Right," the guard replied in a tight voice. "Let's go now," he added as the second guard moved to flank her. "We'll make it look like we're taking you to see the General. Don't talk to anyone, not even each other," Max instructed her.

"Fine," Liz replied with a frown as she walked over to join the others.

They moved slowly through the base, all of them were uneasy as they passed the real guards. All it would take would be for someone like Carlson to turn up and they'd be finished. Liz could barely stop herself from launching an attack on all of them. She had guessed that Michael and most likely Tess were the other guards. She had already shoved her hand inside her pocket to stop anyone from seeing the power flares on her hand.

"Almost there," Michael said as they approached the double door that lead to the back of the base. Two MP's were guarding it, both armed with standard issue army rifles.

"Stay here, I'll deal with this," Max said beginning to move forward.

"No Max, I can pull just enough power to mind warp them for a few minutes so we can pass," Tess said grabbing his arm as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

As soon as the word min warp was spoken Liz knew without a doubt that Tess was the third guard. It took all of her control to stop herself from attacking her and blowing not only her escape, but Maria's and Brody's as well. The guards remained where they were as they all passed. Max basically had to carry the guard Tess had possessed out of the base.

"We'll take you right to the edge of town in one of the jeeps. From there go where you want we'll wait a few moments before releasing the guards from our control, ok?" Max told them.

"Sure," Maria said with a shrug.

+T+

Laric watched over the motionless bodies of his friends as they went about their plan to release Liz and the others. Wrath and Zhan had been busy looking over the plans which included the locations of Ka'var's bases. He wondered what sort of plan would be brought together by the returned royal four and their doubles. With two Zhan's the chances of their success were greatly improved, the same goes for the two Wraths. Both had been great warriors before Ka'var had attacked and Lani had betrayed them.

+T+

"Ok this is it, you're on your own from here," Max told them.

"Max, I may not like the fact that you lied to me since we met, but I can kind of understand why you had to. At least I know the truth now," Brody said offering his hand to Max. Max smiled and shook it.

"You take care Brody," Max replied.

"Not that you deserve it for betraying us but thanks for getting us out of there," Maria nodded. "And good luck taking your world back," she added.

"Thanks just make sure you find some way to change your names like Jim and Kyle did. It's the only way you'll be safe," Michael told them.

"Yeah we'll remember," Liz said with a shake of her head before starting up the jeep and taking off.

"Ungrateful Bitch," Michael said with a shake of his own head.

"Leave it," Max told him. "We're clear, let go of your control slowly," Max said before the guard he had possessed collapsed, followed quickly by the other two.  
7\. Chapter 7

Tess woke to find Max standing over her, watching her sleep. She couldn't help but to smile at him. The mission to get Liz, Maria and Brody out of the army base had helped Max more than the others knew, it had helped him put to rest the part of himself that was tied to Liz and their adoptive planet. He could now fully concentrate on freeing Antar from the grip of Ka'var and Lani. Laric was the most excited of the resistance to have the royal four back, mostly because he had been best friends with Zhan before Ka'var's uprising. 

All of them had liked him and his family and had gotten on well with them. Max had been surprised to find out Laric was now married and had a baby girl. So much had changed in the time they had been exiled on Earth. Even with Max's memories restored to him fully there was a lot to get used to. It was much harder for Isabel and Michael who couldn't access their memories yet. However Laric had told them there may be a way to help them access them using one of their machines.

"Hey Max," she said slowly rising from the bed.

"Hey," he returned.

"Where's Zhan?" she asked as she the noticed the absence of their son.

"I let Isabel take him for a while. She needed something to take her mind of everything that's happened in the last twenty four hours," he replied. "Taking care of her nephew will help her to get focused again," he added.

"It's been hard for her a lot more than the rest of you, hasn't it?" Tess asked as she got up and began to change into the clothes Laric had given to them.

"With what we went through in the last couple of days before you returned, me dying and coming back, then all the trouble with Jessie and her parents. She was really under a lot of pressure, but having her entire life taken from her now including Jessie running away… it has taken a lot out of her," Max told her. "I'm worried about her cracking. The only good points have been the renewed connection between her and Michael and her hope of seeing our mother alive again. Our real mother," he added.

"She'll manage it Max. Isabel, Valundra, was always strong and she was always in the middle of huge events taking care of problems. Isabel has a lot of her abilities, so I think she'll be fine. She's stronger than any of you realize," Tess replied. "So are all of us," she added as an afterthought.

"I know, and we're going to need all of our strength for what comes next," Max said as he looked out of the window towards the setting sun which gave the already reddish sky an orange glow.

"We'll do it Max. I know we will," Tess said as someone knocked on their door.

"Come in," Max said.

Laric entered followed by two of his men, all three of the men bowed reminding Max of just how new and yet old this was to him. He had all of Zhan's memories of being king, of the bowing and the signs of respect, but actually having it happen in front of him was pretty unnerving.

"Something wrong?" Max asked.

"It's time to plan the attack Zhan, everyone has been assembled in the hall including the rest of the royal four," Laric replied.

"Very well, lead the way," Max replied a little of Zhan coming through, giving him an air of confidence he had lacked before.

+T+

The entire hall seemed to hold its breath as Max and Tess followed Laric and his two guards to the front of the hall. Michael, Isabel, Ava, Zhan and Wrath were already there waiting for the other two. Tess noticed a small women holding Zhan and guessed she was some sort of nanny.

Laric quickly walked onto a small platform and smiled at the assembled mass. This was the day he had dreamed off since the day the royal four had been killed during Ka'var's uprising.

"Finally the day has come for us to crush the evil that has taken so much from us. They took our king and his family and claimed what was not theirs. But we had hope, the royal four were reborn and sent into hiding and we knew they would one day return to lead us and now that day is here," he said his voice loud and clear so everyone could hear him.

The hall erupted into huge cries of joy and anticipation. Their hands punched the air as they looked to where Max and the others stood. Each seemed somewhat uneasy, but ready to do what they had to.

"Ka'var and his followers don’t know they are here which gives us even more of an advantage in the coming fight. A call has already gone out summoning nearly all of our troops from our bases on the ruling planets. The time is almost upon us," Laric spoke again causing another huge cheer to go up.

Max couldn't helped but admire how his friend fired up the troops in front of him, it was clear Laric had grown in his role of leadership in his absence. He remembered Laric had been a very good warrior and he had been sent on many missions, but he never commanded such a large group. The war with Ka'var had obvious changed him more that he had let on. This gave Max even more hope that the war would be won even faster and with fewer casualties.

Laric stepped down and moved to Max's side with a small smile, his men were even more ready than he had thought.

"You need to speak to them Zhan," Laric said as he came to a stop before the group.

"Me, what would I say?" Max replied, suddenly very scared.

"You'll know what to say when you get up there," Laric told him confidently.

Max nodded and began to walk towards the small platform. He could feel the entire hall watching him. As he stepped up onto the platform he suddenly felt a wave of confidence flow through him, he felt his human half begin to fall into the background and suddenly it was as if Zhan had taken over.

"It's been a long time since the uprising and the evil claimed our world, our deaths were designed to destroy any hope of them being beaten, but they failed in that. We were reborn and safely hidden. We have fought them and one of their greatest warriors on Earth and beaten them. But that was just a test. We know the truth now and it is a truth that was painful to learn, we were betrayed and that was what caused all of this to happen," Max told them.

"By whom?" one of the men shouted.

"By my own sister, she was seduced by Ka'var and he used her to destroy us and take our world. Two sets of the royal four were sent to Earth, one with their memories intact and the other with barely a clue as to who they really were. Sadly the second set was betrayed yet again by Lani Valundra's reincarnation. She now sits as Ka'var's right hand, helping him destroy our world. We will have vengeance on her and we alone, she is to be captured at all costs," Max answered.

"If what you say is true your highness then what about the Valundra who is with you?" the man asked.

"She has no memory of being Valundra, and she has done everything she can to help us survive so we could return to free our world. Nothing is to be done to here in vengeance," Max said his voice gaining authority. "That is my wish and my order," he added.

"We understand your highness," the man replied bowing along with the entire hall.

Isabel breathed a sigh of relief at this fact. She had become terrified as Max told them the truth that led to Ka'var's victory over them to begin with and his rise to power. She had feared one of the many troops amassed here would try and kill her, but their acceptance of Max's command not to harm her made her put her fear aside.

"We will go through the plans Laric has provided for us one last time and then we will form a plan of attack. We will assemble here in two hours to go over that plan and then we will destroy the evil that has claimed our world," Max shouted.

The hall once again erupted into cheers and shouting as Max stood down and walked back to his family. He felt the shift again as Zhan faded into the background and Max reasserted control.

"Well done, that really got them fired up," Laric said with a smile. "Plus you showed them you really were Zhan which is why they accepted your command about capturing Lani and leaving Isabel alone without questioning it further," he told them.

"Who was the warrior who kept asking me questions?" Max asked, looking towards the mass that had begun to disperse, except for the warrior in question and two others who were watching them intently.

"He was one of the royal guards before the uprising, after me he was in charge off your bodyguard. He helped me build up a solid command structure and he was one of your most trusted friends," Laric told him. "His name is Tarik," Laric added.

"I remember him. He was good at planning ambushes, right?" Max said as the memories came back to him.

"Correct," Laric nodded, glad to see that Zhan's memories were easily accessed by Max.

"Have him meet us in the planning room. I want you there as well Laric," Max said facing his friend.

"Understood," Laric nodded and went over to talk to Tarik.

"Let’s go, we don't have long," Max said turning and heading for the planning room. The woman who held Zhan stood quickly as they approached and handed Zhan back to Tess who smiled and nodded her thanks. The woman bowed and left the room.

+T+

Tarik and Laric entered the planning room to find Max, Zhan, Wrath and Michael looking over the many maps and plans. Ava, Isabel and Tess were sitting close by looking over some files about their lives before their deaths. Tess was holding Zhan. 

Both men bowed before joining them at the table.

"Your Highness, it is with great pleasure to see you back on Antar and ready to lead us against Ka'var," Tarik told him.

"Thank you Tarik, it's good to see you safe," Max nodded. "What I need from you are the best places to set ambushes around the palace to cut of reinforcements," he said, looking back down at the maps.

"It depends on how many troops you want to commit to the task your highness," Tarik replied.

"Laric how many men do we have at the moment?" Max asked without looking at either.

"On this planet we have a total of three thousand ready to fight, more are on their way, but they won't arrive before the attack begins," Laric answered.

"We'll assign three hundred to ambushes, will that do?" Max asked.

"More than enough your highness. I know the area around the palace well, the best places for troops to be positioned is around these areas," Tarik said, placing small red dots on the map of the palace and the surrounding area. "The troops placed in these areas will be able to take out any reinforcements coming their way from the bases here, here and here," Tarik replied, placing blue dots which marked Ka'var's bases. "Placing troops at these two locations will make sure no troops can immediately gain access to the palace from these two bases which are a bit further of."

"Excellent," Max nodded smiling. "We will take a small force, including you two, and position ourselves here," he placed a black dot on a small area close to the palace. "Once the attack begins we'll head straight for the palace and take out the guards not stopping for anything. Our objectives are clear capture Lani, find our mother and kill Ka'var and Nicholas," Max told them.

"Do you think it's wise for you not to be leading the assault itself?" Tarik asked.

"Ka'var and Nicholas are the two most dangerous skins, Lani is powerful as well. We need to be the ones who fight them, everyone else would be killed easily and we all know that," Zhan was the one who spoke up.

"At least one of you should be leading the assault," Laric spoke up.

Max didn't like the idea of splitting up the group now that they had forced a strong bond, but he could see both Tarik and Laric's point of view. He looked to Zhan and Wrath both were capable of leading an assault. Wrath would be the better choice so his vengeful emotions for Lani wouldn't get in the way when they breached the palace.

"Wrath we need you to lead the main assault," Max said. "Michael you too," Max added as he thought over the plan again.

Both Wrath and Michael looked ready to argue until they looked into Max's eyes and noticed he was dead serious. They looked at each other and nodded, knowing they would be leading an important part of their plan to free their world.

"Ok Max, you can count on us," Wrath told him with a smile.

"Ok, the three attacks will start at noon, the main assault will be the most important as it will draw more of Ka'var's troops away from the palace. Once the attack has begun we strike at the palace. Laric, pick the warriors you believe will be the best help in taking the palace," Max told them.

"How many do you plan on taking?" Laric asked.

"How many guards will Ka'var have in the palace?" Max asked.

"A hundred at most," Laric answered.

"We'll take seventy with us, once we're inside we'll split into three groups and head straight for the throne room," Max nodded as he looked up.

"Understood, I'll go and assemble our team," Laric bowed and exited the room.

"With your permission your highness I will assemble the best ambush troops we have?" Tarik asked.

"Of course," Max nodded.

Tarik bowed and left the room as well, leaving the others standing in the room going over what they were about to set in motion.  
8\. Chapter 8

Laric looked around the hall as the army prepared itself for war, Wrath and Michael were walking around talking to various warriors. Learning their names and how good they were in battle, it was clear that these two possessed a good mind on how to get the most out of their troops. Michael had gone through the machine regaining all of his lost memories, Isabel however had been too afraid. The best scientists were working on a way to give her back only a certain part of her memories leaving anything to do with Ka'var lost.

"Sir, the time is almost approaching, his highness requests you to join him," one of his best men told him

Laric looked at him and nodded walking towards the armory and suiting himself up for the coming battle before heading to the planning room. He knew the battle would be a long one, but he had little doubt they would win.

"Hey Laric, good luck," he turned as Michael and Wrath approached him.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, the royal family is back and that ensures our victory," Laric replied confidently.

Wrath and Michael looked at each other and just nodded before turning and walking back to the rest of the army. Laric took one more look around before turning around again and then leaving the hall. It was almost time.

+T+

Max sat alone in his and Tess's chambers trying to once again bring Zhan to the fore, he couldn't afford any mistakes. He looked up as Tess entered already outfitted in body armor, as were the rest of the troops. To him she still looked stunning in it.

"Max, it's time, we have to go," Tess told him.

"Ok," Max said as he stood up and suddenly his fears about the battle were gone as he stared into his wife's eyes, her trust in him was endless and it gave him strength.

"This is it, full circle," Max said as he headed for the meeting point.

"I know, but this time we will be reclaiming what is ours and freeing our people," Tess told him grabbing his arm. "We may be the ones causing the uprising, but it's for the right reasons," she added.

"I know. Everything we've been through was for this one event. We won't fail," Max said confidently as he suddenly felt the part of him that was Zhan begin to take control, smiling he knew he could do what must be done.

+T+

Wrath smiled as he prepared to lead the main assault with Michael. Their time had come and now the war could be ended. He looked around to see Michael talking to a group of warriors which had been following them around since they had begun their preparations. Curious he walked over to see what was going on, he actually laughed as he noticed they were asking Michael about his time on Earth and what he had done to battle the skins there. Michael of course was making up some of what he told them but he didn't want to scare his men before a battle.

"Ten minutes sir," SalTak told him as he passed.

"Razor, ok form up," Wrath shouted.

+T+

"Max led his group straight to the spot where they planned to hide until the assault had begun and most of the troops near the base had left to halt it. He crouched low so he couldn't be seen. Laric was next to him as his second for the attack. Isabel, Ava and Tess were behind them and the rest of the group surrounded them. Zhan's memories had completely fused with his own now, giving him complete control over his powers including things he hadn't known he could do.

"Five minutes Max," Isabel whispered as two of Ka'var's men passed close to their hiding spot.

"Remember we head straight into the palace after taking out the guards, then we split, objective one?" Max asked.

"Rescue our mother," Isabel said fiercely.

"Objective two?" he continued.

"Capture Lani," Ava hissed, her anger and hatred at her sister in law even worse now that she had seen what Lani had done since returning to Antar with Nicholas.

"And objective three?" Max asked, rising to his knees.

"Kill Nicholas and Ka'var," Tess answered with a grim smile.

"Ok, remember Ka'var and Nicholas are more powerful than any one of us alone, we take them on together and the same goes for Lani," Max ordered "Understood?" he said facing the entire team.

"Understood," they all replied.

A huge explosion soon ripped through the area followed by screaming and shouting. Guards began to run back and forth until one of them came running towards the first base screaming the word rebellion. Alarms soon began ringing as the size of the assault began to be known, hundreds of guards emptied the bases and headed for the battle areas, not even thinking it could be a diversion. Max stiffened as he noticed Nicholas run past surrounded by a large unit of guards, he was heading for the middle battle zone. He knew Michael and Wrath could handle him together, he just hoped they survived the encounter.

"Now," Max shouted while he jumped to his feet and charged towards the palace main entrance and the seven guards who were watching it.

+T+

Wrath jumped out of the way of the blast of power the enemy shot at him before he turned and returned the shot. With a smile he shouted to his own men to push forwards. He noticed Michael charge into a rather large group of enemy warriors followed by a small unit of guards. He went to help when he spotted Nicholas arriving with a large unit of guards, halting his advance. He remembered Max's warning about taking either him, Lani or Ka'var on alone so he quickly headed towards Michael to warn him of the danger that had arrived.

Nicholas surveyed the battle ground with disgust. He hated the rebels, he hated the course they fought for and most of all he hated their leader the exiled King Zhan/Max. A movement to his left caught his eye and he turned to see the duplicate of Wrath/Michael running towards one of the fights only to see the other one already there fighting his men. Stunned by their presence on Antar he barely saw one of the rebel jumps at him with a long blade, luckily his guard reacted fast and killed him. How did they get here? They were stranded on Earth. Suddenly he had a bad feeling about this battle, and he wondered where the rest of the royal four were.

"Michael, Nicholas is here," Wrath shouted as he finally reached his double.

"Where?" Michael asked.

"Over there," Wrath pointed to where Nicholas was now making his way towards them with his guards.

"Shit, we need some more men, they outnumber us two to one," Michael cursed. "Ulnar, quickly go and get some backup now, that's an order," he ordered the warrior next to him.

"Yes sir," Ulnar bowed and quickly ran back to where the main force was fighting.

+T+

"Max look out," Laric cried, pushing his friend out of the way of a deadly blast of energy before jumping back to his feet and charging the warrior who had attack them.

"Thanks," Max shouted as he turned and shot a blast of energy which took down two of Ka'var's guards before another jumped at him.

Max quickly jumped out of the way of the wild swing from the guard's blade. He quickly drew his own and he faced the enemy ready for a fight. The guard lunged at him madly, but Max was faster and quickly side stepped the attack before he swung the blade down in an arc cutting the guard's armor in half and his skin along with it. The guard cried out in pain before he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"Glad to see Zhan's skill with a blade is in you," Laric said with a smirk.

"Which way to the throne room?" Max asked.

"Up these stairs Max, but we better wait for the others, remember your plan," Laric cautioned him.

"Ok we hold this area for now," Max said and nodded, trying to stay in control over his own hatred for Ka'var and all the bloodshed he had caused.

+T+

"Well what do we have here?" Lani asked mockingly as Tess, Ava and Isabel ran into the room followed by a handful of rebels.

"Lani," Ava hissed.

"What… don't you love me no more?" Lani asked with a sneer.

Isabel started forward only to stop when she noticed two guards step forward holding her and Max's real mother in their grasp.

"Surrender now or I'll order them to gut dear old mom," Lani shouted.

Suddenly the door crashed open revealing Zhan, he walked slowly into the room his eyes pinned on Lani, who began to falter in her confidence at seeing her dead brother alive.

"It's be… he's dead," Lani hissed.

"I brought him back using one of the healing stones," Ava told her proudly.

"You betrayed our family not once but twice Lani, and now you're going to pay for that betrayal," Zhan told her coldly.

"I don't think so as long as I have our mother Zhan," Lani said, regaining her confidence.

"Wrong. Tess, do it," Zhan countered.

Tess quickly closed her eyes and used her mind warp to its fullest, making Lani and the rest of her group believe they were not actually facing them and that her mother in law wasn't even in the palace. Isabel and Ava quickly ran forward and released her and quickly exited the room. Zhan blasted the guards with his own powers killing them instantly. He had no time to waist on them; he placed his hands on Tess's shoulder letting her know she could stop.

"Go," he said. "Find Max and take the others with you. Lani is mine," Zhan told her.

"But Max told us not to face her alone," Tess protested.

"I know, but I have to do this Tess, go," he replied.

Tess hesitated for a few minutes before nodding and following the others out of the room, leaving Zhan to confront his sister.

+T+

Wrath fell to the ground painfully as he took the brunt of one of Nicholas's energy blasts. Shaking his head he forced himself back to his feet as Michael stepped up with a raised blade. Nicholas just smiled coldly at them before drawing his own blade. He stepped forward with one of his guards following.

"I'm really going to enjoy killing you again, just like last time," Nicholas taunted them.

"I don't think so," Michael sneered before launching a quick attack, which Nicholas went to counter before he was knocked of his feet by Wrath. The guard who was with Nicholas jumped into the way of Michael's swing and the blade cut deep into his chest. The warrior cried out in pain as the blade dug deeper before Michael pulled it out and just barely deflected a blow from Nicholas's blade. Wrath drew his own blade and quickly charged at Nicholas as well, ignoring the guard who just slumped to his knees and then passed out. Michael swung for Nicholas's head but it was easily deflected as was Wrath's blade which had been heading for Nicholas's legs.

"You can't beat me, you're not up to. You never were," Nicholas hissed coldly as he noticed the rest of his men were caught up fighting the rebels.

"We'll see you little punk," Wrath shot back before stepping back and moving to the side of Nicholas as Michael moved to the other.

"You're history," Michael told him.

They both attacked at the same time as if they shared the same mind. Nicholas went to deflect Wrath's blade, while trying to use his powers to take care of Michael, but he suddenly found his couldn't use them. Michael's blade easily cut through the armor he was wearing and it cut his chest open. He fell to the floor gasping for air as the sword was pulled out.

"Funny thing those amplifier things, they stop not just us from using our powers, but you too," Michael said smiling.

"Ka'var will cut you all to pieces starting with Max," Nicholas shouted as he coughed up some blood.

"I don't' think so Punk," Wrath said as he raised his blade and brought it down, severing Nicholas's head from his shoulders.

"We did it, we killed Nicholas, Ka'var's right hand," Michael said a bit shocked.

"We still have a lot to do, come on," Wrath shouted as he headed towards the rebels who were fighting what was left of Nicholas's guards.

+T+

Zhan slumped to the ground, the pain racking his body from the assault from his sister, but he had no intention of letting her win. She would pay for what she had done.

"Give it up Zhan, I've won," Lani said, looking bored.

"Not yet," a new voice spoke.

They both looked up to see Max enter the room, looking very annoyed. His eyes swept the room before landing on Lani.

"Max, so good to see you," Lani taunted. "Where's Wrath and Michael?" she asked.

"They're taking care of Nicholas," Max replied as he suddenly felt Zhan completely zone out his human side altogether.

Before Lani could say another thing she was wrenched from her feet by the power of Max's attack. Zhan quickly got to his feet and walked over to his double and placed his hand on Max's shoulder and allowed his own power to mix with his. Lani was flung about the room from wall to wall nonstop until finally she landed in a heap through a table.

"You bastards," she hissed as she tried to stand.

"Shut up Lani," Zhan hissed as he summoned a large amount of his power and struck Lani again knocking her out cold. Once the war was over Lani would pay for her crimes not only to the family, but to the people as well. Four rebels entered the room to see the defeated traitor lying at their king's feet. They gave a silent cheer knowing things were going well.

"Make sure you activate the amplifier so she can't use her powers, then find something to tie her up with," Max ordered before turning and leaving the room, followed by Zhan.

+T+

Tess, Isabel and Ava met up with Laric near the throne room, each was feeling pretty worn out but they knew they couldn't rest yet, Ka'var was still alive. The door to their left opened causing them all to spin around, although they relaxed when they noticed it was just Max and Zhan.

"Lani?" Ava asked.

"We got her, she'll stand trial later," Max answered and headed straight for the stairs that led to the throne room and the real enemy, Ka'var.

"Let’s go," Zhan said as he followed his double.

+T+

Ka'var looked up unsurprised as Max and the others entered the throne room. He smiled coldly as Laric and his guard began securing the place.

"So Zhan you finally returned," Ka'var spoke rising from his throne.

"We all have returned, to take you down," Max answered his eyes narrowed. "Lani has already been captured, Nicholas is most likely dead, it's just you now," he added.

"Do you really think you can defeat me? You couldn't before," Ka'var mocked him.

"That was then, this is now. It's over Ka'var," Max replied stepping closer.

"Very well, if you're so anxious to die again, I'll be happy to help," Ka'var said coldly. "But this time you won't be brought back, I'll make sure of it," he added as he raised his hand to attack.

However before he could unleash any of his powers a wave of blue energy knocked them all of their feet. He looked to see Laric smiling coldly at him with one of the amplifiers in his hand.

"You'll fight with nothing but you're blades," Laric shouted.

He knew Max wasn't up to matching Ka'var's power none of them were, so he had taken extra precaution to have one of these with them when they arrived here.

"Fine, all the more fun to gut the bastard," Ka'var spat annoyed as he drew not one but two blades as Max jumped to his feet with his own blade ready. The others all moved back to give them room, just then one of Ka'var's men rushed into the room not realizing it had been captured.

"My lord, the rebels have routed us, the army is in retreat," he cried out as he finally noticed his lord facing off against the exiled king.

"No matter, once I've killed this idiot they'll surrender," Ka'var laughed evilly.

Laric and two of his men quickly tired the guard's arms behind his back and forced him away from the fight about to take place.

Ka'var jumped forward catching Max by surprise, but he managed to deflect one of the swords however the second cut into his left arm drawing blood. Hissing in pain he stepped backward as Ka'var attacked again, shoving both of his swords forward straight for Max's chest. Max quickly side stepped the assault and brought his own sword down knocking one of Ka'var's blade out of his hands. Both jumped back as the door to the throne room opened again and Michael and Wrath entered, followed by Max's, Isabel's and their doubles real mother flanked by at least ten guards. 

Ka'var just smiled coldly at Max as he fainted an attack which Max went to deflect before he showed his true aim and cut deep into Max's leg. Max almost went down to one knee before forcing himself back up and thrusting his sword upward as Ka'var was raising his sword up for a killing blow. Max's blade cut right through Ka'var's armor and straight into this heart. Ka'var's eyes opened wide as he realized he was as good as death. Zhan stepped forward and took hold of Max's sword as well and together they thrust the sword straight through Ka'var's body, killing him.

"It's over," Max whispered before falling to the ground in pain.

Zhan just smiled and after the amplifier was turned off he quickly healed the wounds Ka'var had managed to cause. They had done it, the war was over and they were home. He couldn't believe it.

"Long live the royal family," one of the guards suddenly shouted before the throne room was full of cheering and shouting.

Max slowly got to his feet with the help of Tess and Zhan. They quickly joined Isabel and Ava as Laric walked over with their mother. She looked close to tears as she looked at her children.

"My son?" she cried as she engulfed him and Zhan in a hug, surprising them both before turning to Isabel with love and confusion. "My daughter?" she asked, looking to Max.

"She's ok mom, Lani was the betrayer, not Isabel," Max told her.

"She has no memory of her past expect the good parts," Ava added, knowing Laric had managed to give Isabel back some of her past.

Their mother stared at them for a few minutes making Isabel even more nervous before she was engulfed in a huge hug as well.

"Welcome home my children," their mother wept.

+T+

The throne room was packed with guests as they waited to watch Max/Zhan retake his throne. Laric stood smiling as he watched the other ruling families of the five planets take their places, followed by the rest of the royal family bar Tess. It had been nearly two months since the battle and the clearing up of their planet and the final defeat of Ka'var's followers had taken time, but now peace would once again rule their world. Suddenly the whole room went quite as the royal procession arrived. Max and Tess were in the middle dressed in ceremonial robes. Max's mother was with them holding her grandson smiling proudly.

"Behold, Zhan once again King of Antar and our people," one of the men shouted.

The whole room bowed in obedience and joy as Max stepped forward and sat down on the throne, while Tess sat on the throne next to it.

"Behold Ava, Queen of Antar and wife to our rightful king," the man shouted again. "And the heir to the throne Zhan future king to us all," he added as their mother stepped forwards and handed baby Zhan to Tess.

The room bowed again and then watched as Max and Tess were crowned as they had been before the uprising. Suddenly the whole room erupted into cheering and shouting as finally their King was returned to them fully.

+T+

Max sat stiffly as he waited for Lani to be brought before them, she was the last piece of the war to be dealt with. Tess was by his side holding their son. Zhan was to his left with Ava close to him. Isabel was in the middle and their mother and Michael as well as Wrath was to their right, both of their faces were very tense. Finally the door to the throne room opened and Laric walked in, followed by Lani who was flanked by two guards. The room was full of not just noble houses, but the rest of their people as well who had suffered during the war. They halted in the middle of the room.

"Lani, you are charged with treason," Max spoke loudly so all could hear him as he stood up. "What do you have to say in your defense?" he asked.

"I did only what I remembered Valundra doing, if the scientists who did the DNA mixing had done a better job then maybe I wouldn't have betrayed you like she did," Lani hissed. "I only did what I thought was necessary," she added.

"Many suffered because of your actions," Max said with a shake of his head. "The people have demanded you death and so I must grant them their request," Max added. "Take her away," he ordered somewhat sadly.

+T+

Max sat in his and Tess's bedroom still feeling somewhat sad after watching Lani having been executed publicly as the people had demanded. Tess was just putting their son to bed, while the rest of their family was already asleep.

"I can't believe it Max, we did it," Tess said as she climbed into bed.

"I know, sometimes I can't believe it as well, but we did," Max answered.

"I love you Max, always," Tess said before kissing her husband.

"I love you too," he answered returning the kiss as he used his powers to switch the lights off.

The End

Note: Pheww another of Razial’s fic gone over and reposted here completely, even if it seems nobody liked this fic besides Raz and myself. Goodbye on this one Hawklan.  
The End


End file.
